


Stress Relief

by OTP



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Complete, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP/pseuds/OTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Riza are on their way back from a mission and things are a little tense. Dedicated to Kurissyma for her bday! Edited: 11/26/09</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Stress Relief

"That was the most pointless mission I have ever been on," Roy said angrily, crossing his arms and leaning back in the seat.

His companion, Riza Hawkeye, couldn't have agreed more and she merely nodded, keeping her eyes on the road.

The weather was abysmal and it was making them both a little edgy. For the past two days, they had been trying to tail a lead in a major case. That alone hadn't been bad but then the storm had popped up.

There weren't many places that they could take cover under so their only option had been to huddle under their soaking coats in the freezing downpour. Doing that for two days would make anyone stressed out.

Now they were heading home at last after being told that their lead was a fake and that he wasn't involved. So they had pretty much been standing out in the rain for two whole days for nothing.

Roy had had a fit and it took her a few minutes to calm him down even though she wanted to throw a fit as well. She was just as angry about the whole situation as he was, she just had better control of her emotions than he did.

It didn't even help that the storm had gotten marginally worse as they drove back to Central. Visibility was next to zero and the windows just seemed to get muddier the faster they went.

"Tap…tap…tap…" Riza's eyes flicked over to Roy, who was tapping his finger on the dashboard. She turned her gaze to the road again.

"Tap…tap…tap…"

Riza twitched.

"Tap…tap…tap…"

"Colonel, would you please stop doing that?" she asked with another twitch.

He gave her an appologetic look and moved his hand away from the dashboard. "Sorry."

Roy glanced out the window and sighed. He crossed his legs.

"Thump…thump…thump…"

Riza twitched again and she glanced over at Roy only to find that he was now kicking the door.

"Thump…thump…thump…"

The twitching continued and Riza's grip on the steering wheel grew tighter.

"Sir, please…" She said sternly.

He frowned. "What?"

She sighed. "You know what sir, now please stop."

"What are you talking about Hawkeye? I'm not doing anything," he protested.

"You were kicking the door and it was distracting me and it's hard enough to drive in this mess without your distractions," she said, a little agitated.

He mumbled something under his breath before turning to look out the window and into the darkness beyond. He had a small smile on his face. 'Hmmm….interesting,' he thought.

They drove on for a while in relative silence until…

"Thump…thump…thump…"

Riza snapped and slammed on the breaks bringing them to a screeching stop. Riza wheeled on Roy and he shriveled under her smouldering gaze.

"Damnit Roy, must you act like such a child?" she asked infuriated.

Roy smiled. "Only around you Riza."

Roy didn't get a reply, instead he felt the rain attacking his face and running down his neck and the howling wind in his ears. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized that his door was open and that Riza had pushed him outside and into a puddle of mud.

The door slammed shut but not before Roy had heard Riza say. "If you're such a child why don't you make some mud pies and make yourself useful," and then she drove off, leaving Roy behind.

He jumped to his feet and hurried off after her. "Hey, wait up Riza it was a joke! Come back!"

Inside the dry interior of the car Riza smiled, Roy wasn't the only one who could act like a child. It was only about two minutes later that she stopped and allowed him to clamber back into the car.

He glared at her. "That was cruel and unusual Riza."

"I know, but you deserved it."

He scooted closer to her and smirked. "I guess you're right but I can think of more effective punishments for pushing your superior out of the car and making him run after a car in the rain."

Her eyebrow rose slightly. "Oh really? Like what?"

"This," he said simply and he leaned forward capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

Riza couldn't think of a better way to relieve stress and neither could Roy.


End file.
